


Poor Donna

by Dwaggys



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Not forgetting this time, Regeneration, what should of happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dwaggys/pseuds/Dwaggys
Summary: Last episode for Donna Noble; but instead of a memory wipe her body has other plans.
Kudos: 9





	Poor Donna

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are not mine, belongs to BBC

‘I can’t go back, don’t make me go back. Doctor! Please. Please don’t make me go back.’

‘Donna. Oh, Donna Noble I am so sorry. But we had the best of times. Goodbye.’

As he reached towards her head and she pleaded with him- ‘no, please’ and right as his hands contacted her head- her arms lashed out across his chest and threw him far across the Tardis. 

He pulled himself up, started towards her crying out ‘Donna, I have no choice!’

‘Yes you do!’ She screamed. ‘Stay back, something is... ooooww!’ And she threw her arms out and threw her head up and- as unlikely as they both thought possible- regeneration energy poured out of her head & arms. 

The Doctor leaned against the side of the Tardis wall in shock. ‘This shouldn’t be possible!’ And it was too hard to look at Donna for a couple minutes. 

The regeneration finished, and she fell to the floor. The Doctor ran to her side, checking to see if she was still alive. Her heart beats strongly- she still only has one. Then he realized- wait- male?

He looked at Donna’s face- almost the same look, just... male? Odd. It was known to happen, for Time Lords- gender changing. Not first time usually. But then this wasn’t a normal situation. 

Donna stirred, and pulled himself up. Looked down at himself and said ‘You what?!? I’m a man? No... this shouldn’t be possible!’

‘First time for everything, I suppose. This is so close to your change- maybe that’s why you regenerated. I doubt you can do this again. How’s your head?’

‘I don’t... it’s better I think. Still all that info but it’s quieter. I’m more... me? I mean, I feel like more myself than you now. Still, a man? That can’t be right.’

‘Sometimes it happens to Time Lords, it’s rare.’

‘I can’t go home to my family like this, can I? What are they going to say?’

‘Well. You can. You don’t look too different, just male. Which is odd, normally the face is completely different.’

‘You mean... I don’t... well. When I know what to say I want to go back.’ She looked around, then spun towards him- finger pointed at him. ‘You! You were going to make me forget everything! Everything! You weren’t going to allow me a choice!’

‘You would of died!’

‘So? No one deserves that! It was my choice- if I didn’t want to forget- it was my choice, damn it. So I was going to die! I guess, in a way, I did just that. Well. I guess Dalek Khan was right! One of your companions did die! Technically a regeneration is a death, after all.’

‘True. Well. Do you want to see family now, or go somewhere interesting- like you were saying, Charlie Chaplin.’

‘Actually... can we just go somewhere to look at something peaceful while I process what’s happened?’

‘Of course, yeah! I think I know just the place.’

**Author's Note:**

> First thing I feel brave enough to post. My favorite companion, so hard to watch due to what the doctor did to her at the end. What I wanted to happen, mostly. 
> 
> I have no idea of anything like this has been done before, probably has. This is my own thoughts, far as I know not stolen.


End file.
